Last light
by Crystallised-Hearts
Summary: The destruction of Raven Rock left the Enclave scattered across the wastes. Left abandoned in the vast apocalyptic wasteland, former Enclave Bethany and Alistair Ryans' lives are left to fate as they face the dangers of the Capital Wasteland to find any remaining Enclave forces. However, the Brotherhood of Steel, it seems, aren't the only threat. Gob x OC. Comments appreciated.
1. Troubled Beginnings

Last Light

Chapter One: Troubled Beginnings

_"I am free to change my mind and chose a future I may want, but in the end my past will always haunt me..." ~ Bethany Ryans, Pre-Enclave Scientist, 2277  
_

_... because war, war never changes._

~~o~~

We were all told of the outside, or the Capital Wasteland, as people took to calling it.

I was told that it was little more than a ruin, a wasteland where civilised humans like myself no longer existed and that mutated beasts ruled there. That beyond our metal walls and corridors, so large and vast and so far underground that beams of sunlight were a rarity, was the end of humanity's once great civilization. A civilization that was left to crumble to dust and that we, the Enclave; sons, daughters and descendants of the once great Pre-war governments, were the only ones left to carry on their traditions. We were the only ones that could ensure the success of their hopes and dreams for a better, safer, tomorrow.

But... we were naive. We were wrong. So very, very wrong.

~~o~~

_Raven Rock, 17th of July, 2277_

Beams of red light flickered in each corner of the laboratory as the scientists rushed out towards the exits. The specimens that were once caged inside the cells sprang to life within a matter of seconds. If it was not for the glass wall that separated us, I wasn't sure I would still be alive.

"Shit. We have to get out of here," Alistair said. His bloodshot eyes, hidden under layers of dark circles, narrowed as he scanned the area.

"And where do you suppose we go?" I asked, my trigger finger twitched at any movement that wasn't ours.

Leather boots halted at the holographic schematic and after a moment-long stare, Alistair plotted a course to the vertibird bay. "We're here on level 2. The vertibirds are on a lower level . There's a stairway that leads straight there, if it hasn't already collapsed."

"Are you sure that's the best way to go? We don't have time to take detours."

"It's off limits to anyone who isn't military personnel. I'm sure. Come on Beth, we don't have much time."

The ground beneath me blurred as I ran. Screams drowned out most other sound, but my eyes focused on my brother. I couldn't lose sight of him.

As we swung round the corner, we were thrown from one end of the hall to the other. Shrapnel exploded from sealed compartments and allowed the fires to thrive. The heat and my rapidly tired limbs were almost too much to bare. Sweat burned my skin and the many blisters and cuts I had gained before the self destruct was initiated.

"Hurry Beth, we're almost there," I heard him call.

He stopped in front of the door and typed away at the terminal.

"What's wrong?" I asked in between breaths.

"It's not working. I'm trying the code but it's just not," he began, but his face softened when the door parted. "Oh, uh, never mind."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him through the door by his arm.

The door shut behind us with a heavy creek and we were left in the dark.

"Damn it, the power must have shut down," I said.

"This keeps getting better," Alistair muttered, there was an edge of frustration in his tone, but I knew it was due to worry.

The ground shook again and I clasped my hands around the wall for balance.

"You better be right about the vertibird bay being down here."

"I am!" Alistair shouted back, but there was a pause. It was small but it was enough for me to doubt his decision.

Once our feet could go no further down we grabbed the edges of the half-sealed door and tried to pry it open. After a few heavy grunts it moved just enough for us to be able to slip through. What we saw shocked us both.

Many of the vertibirds lay wasted under the mountain's rubble. Flames consumed the exits and there were so many bodies half crushed and scattered under layers of rock.

_My God,_ I thought. There were radiation suits too; scientists who hadn't made it. I glanced at their faces. I knew those people. I grew up with them. Some were my friends.

Alistair held the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. "Shit. Who could have done this?"

The tears in my eyes stung, but not as much as the pain and anguish I felt in my heart.

"Alistair, we have to go," I whispered and tugged at his hand. "We'll die too if we stay here a moment longer."

I knew what he thought by the way his eyes contacted mine. _What was the point of surviving if those we cared for were already dead?_

"Alistair! We have to find the vertibird," I reminded him and shook his shoulder.

He shook his head and nodded. "You're right. It should be through here, if it's still there."

Through the smoke and boulders was a shape. It was flat and pointed. The light shined off the metallic tip. It was a wing of a vertibird and, much to our relief, it was intact. Two heavily geared soldiers patrolled the area.

One of the soldiers spotted us and motioned us to him with a weapon-held hand.

"Officer Ryans," the armoured soldier greeted with a short nod. "It's good to see you've made it, sir."

"Get this vertibird in flight immediately before this place falls on top of us!" Alistair commanded.

"Wait, what about her? We have strict orders not to take anyone but yourself."

My brother's mouth dropped. "She's my sister. She's coming with us, understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand?" my brother asked again, his hand mere inches from his plasma pistol. It was at times like that when I wasn't sure whether to be thankful for the position he was in or to hate the way his military experience had changed him.

The guard hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, sir."

I frowned at the man before I entered the vertibird. There weren't many of us in there; two seats were left vacant.

_They left people to die for my brother. Why?_

With my belt fastened around my chest and stomach, the pilot engaged the warning lights. My seat rocked slightly as we were taken into the air and away from Raven Rock.

"Take us to the nearest outpost. I need to get in touch with Colonel Autumn," Alistair ordered and then turned his back to them. "I need to find out what the hell is going on," he whispered and wandered over to me.

"At least we're out of there," I smiled, but it was fake and we both knew it.

Alistair sat down next to me and took my hand.

He frowned. "What is this?"

He gestured to the puncture wound in my wrist. I took my hand away from his and hid it under my sleeve.

"It's nothing."

His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. "Beth, you didn't-"

"I had no choice. Our home was going to be destroyed and my research along with it. I panicked. I couldn't find a vile to keep the sedative in that would last so... so I injected it into my arm."

Alistair blinked several times, my words barely registered. "You... idiot. Do you realise what that could have done?"

"It isn't dangerous! I did many tests and-"

"You don't know that! You never checked it over with the other scientists. We both know your 'research' is unreliable. You should have just left it."

"And leave the research I've spent three years of my life on? No."

He was about to retort, but the vertibird jerked.

Both pilots began to argue; their movements were erratic.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're losing control!" shouted the pilot.

My hands clamped around the belt buckles. The room distorted. Objects flew from one end to the other and it was by luck that they missed me.

I looked back at Alistair before a white flash blinded my vision and an immense pain whipped through my bones.

Some time must have passed from then and when I woke. I remember the smell of burned fuel, a strong, potent odor that no one could forget.

"Huh?" I groaned as my eyes flickered.

I tasted dirt. Sand. It was warm against my skin.

The same light that ended my vision was there to greet it and I sighed in relief when my hand blocked it out.

Grey colours rose into the air in large clouds and it was only when my gaze left the sky that I realised what had happened. We had crashed.

I was still attached to my seat or what was left of it and my face lay against the mountain's rock. The world was upside down, or maybe that was me.

My belt snapped. I screamed. My back was the first to hit the ground.

"Crap," I cursed.

"Bethany? Beth, are you alright?" I heard Alistair yell in worry before his hands were around me.

I weakly nodded and swatted him away. "I-I'm fine. Where are we?"

He didn't reply, which got me to look up.

There were large gashes in his cheeks and forehead and blood covered the majority of his uniform. I wanted to say something, but all that came out was a dry cough.

The pressure around my shoulders tightened a little and he looked away. "You're not going to believe this," he whispered and took a step back. "We crashed."

"Can you tell me something that isn't obvious?"

"Everyone's dead. The pilots, soldiers."

I froze.

"The worst part is," he muttered; his back to me. "I think... I think we're in the wasteland."

My gaze landed on the distance, my eyes widened at the desert that surrounded us.


	2. Megaton

Chapter Two: Megaton

_Two months later..._

_The Capital Wasteland, 17th of September, 2277_

A silhouette loomed in the distance. It was large, oddly shaped and crows circled the sky above it.

I took care to crawl over the rocks with my binoculars in hand. A lens was cracked, but it created a clearer view of the figure.

"What do you think that is?" Alistair asked.

I moved the binoculars from one side to another and shook my head. "It's too far to tell."

Alistair grunted, dropped his rucksack and placed clasped hands over his forehead. "It kind of looks like a machine. Maybe a pre-war vertibird of some kind?"

"I don't think so. It could be a town."

He knelt down and picked up a map we had traded off a merchant a few months back. With a pencil he marked off the areas we had taken since the night before and where he supposed we were now.

The pencil was placed behind his ear and slowly, he re-folded the map. "The closest town near here is a place called Megaton and the merchant did say that we'd know it when we saw it. I guess that might be it."

"I was expecting the place to be a pre-war building, not a dome of scrap metal."

Alistair shrugged and threw his rucksack back over his shoulder. "You make do with what you get out here, I guess. We're not in Raven Rock anymore."

"It'd be easier if we were," I muttered under my breath.

He smiled and nudged my shoulder. "Same here Beth, but we might as well make do. I mean, it could be worse."

I scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

My weary joints protested when I tried to stand. We had travelled for so long that I began to wonder if we would ever make it to a town.

It wasn't long before we arrived outside the dome-like fortress. The enormity of the structure was enough to surprise us both.

"Welcome to Megaton, partner," a tattered, old modeled protection robot greeted. I guessed it meant well.

"It's um good to be here," Alistair replied, slightly unsure of how to approach it. He never was very trustful of robots or machines of any kind since the Raven Rock incident. I couldn't really blame him.

"Enjoy your stay, partner," the robot announced before it turned on its heels and wandered over to another spot by the entrance.

I looked back over the horizon and noticed that the sun was about to set. "Let's get in there before nightfall."

With a nod, Alistair and I pressed ourselves against the doorway and pried it open.

One thing that both of us learned during our first time in the wasteland was that the nights were not like the day times. It wasn't hot, but instead incredibly cold. Even though I preferred the cold to the heat of the Capital Wasteland, I also preferred to be in a warm bed with a warm meal. I was still unused to the rarity of such luxuries. Luxuries that I never thought I'd miss.

Once inside, my gaze shifted between the rusted buildings that scattered the hill slope. The place was a scrap yard. Remnants of pre-war vehicles were apparent in the walls and floors. Everything, from the buildings themselves to the chairs and tables were made of iron and steel. The metal gave the place such a cold, emotionless feel to it as well as a loss of hope. Electrical wires that hung loosely from corroded beams sparked in places where they hadn't been sealed properly and makeshift roves were on the verge of collapse. My nose crinkled at the sight. It definitely wasn't much to look at, nor was it as impressive as the merchants said.

"This is Megaton?" I muttered as I tried to convince myself that it was real and not another Raider colony.

"That it is, girl," replied a man, clad in a dusty trench coat. He tipped the tip of his tricorn hat and smiled at the both of us. "Name's Lucas Simms. Town sheriff, and mayor too, if the need arises. Welcome to Megaton."

"Good to meet you, sheriff," Alistair said and tipped his hat in turn.

The sheriff's smile widened. "So, what brings you folks out here?"

Alistair shrugged and feigned boredom, a trait he found was the normality of wastelanders. "We're just here like everyone else. Need a bed for the night and some food is all."

"Well, you came to the right place. Head up to Moriarty's saloon for spirits, or if you need something to eat, I'd recommend the Brass Lantern. It's... a better place than Moriarty's, but hell that's just my opinion," the sheriff replied.

"And a place to rest?" I asked.

"The saloon sells beds too if you need one, but it comes at a cost. I hear Moriarty's also hiring for work if you need any. Just be careful. He isn't your friend. No matter what he says. The Common House has beds for free, but there aren't that many places available. You may be in luck, though."

"Thank you, Simms."

"You're welcome. Stay out of trouble and we'll all get along just fine."

As the sheriff left, I couldn't help but wonder if arriving in the town was such a good idea. The sheriff was polite and seemed like a nice guy, but I wasn't sure about the rest of the town's residents.

"So, what do you think?" I asked my brother.

Alistair's smile faded. "I'm not sure. How many caps do we have?"

I tapped the pouch inside my pack. The caps clinked as they collided together. "Five hundred and fifty by my last count. We've sold most of the sensor modules and cigarette cartons. It's enough to live off for now but it won't last."

"Which means that we'll need to find work."

"Simms mentioned that the saloon had a job vacancy, right? Maybe we should start there," I suggested.

Alistair pursed his lips. "It's worth a shot."

The town was bigger than I originally thought and at first Alistair and I got lost on the way to the saloon. Thankfully, one of the wastelanders pointed us in the right direction. A sense of stupidity enveloped me when I saw the large sign on top of the building that read 'Moriarty's Saloon'. How I never noticed it was beyond me.

Inside, we were hit with a heavy, musky odor of stale piss and alcohol. I held my nose at the stench, but Alistair kept a straight face. His lips were turned down at the corners, though.

My attention was immediately drawn to the bar and the strange, almost terrifying looking man that served there.

"Hey smoothskin," the ghoul called. "Do you need a drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all?"

At first I wasn't quite sure how to respond. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't help but stare at his appearance. His partially missing skin was something that was common in ghouls, but not something that someone could easily get used to. My thoughts drew back to a time when I had first met a ghoul and that wasn't a particularly pleasant experience.

"What the fuc-" Alistair began, but a swift nudge to the ribs stopped him.

"Err, do you know where Moriarty is?" I asked.

The ghoul's almost timid smile faded. He blinked twice. "What?"

Alistair and I glanced between each other, both unsure of what caused such a reaction.

"I was just wondering where Moriarty is," I leaned over to my brother. "We are in the right place, right?"

"No, no you're in the right place," the ghoul amended quickly before he returned to wiping down the bar. "He's around the back, talking with Nova."

"Why don't you stay here while I talk to him?" Alistair suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that really a good decision? I know how you can be."

"Don't trust me?"

"Not at all."

Ignoring my comment, Alistair turned his back. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alistair- damn it."

With a sigh, I slumped into the nearest bar stool and pressed my chin up against my arm. He never did listen, though it might have been entertaining to see how he messed up his '_friendly'_ meeting with that Moriarty character.

I glanced back at the ghoul whose focus hadn't shifted since we last spoke.

I cleared my throat and gave him a weak smile, though his appearance was a bit off-putting. No matter how long I had been in the wasteland, I couldn't quite get used to some of the people. "What do you sell here?"

"Oh, uh, take a look."

With a slightly outstretched arm, the ghoul moved out of the way to give me a clear view of the alcohol for sale. Most of the bottles either contained beer or scotch, and neither were to my taste. Through squinted eyes I was able to make out the dust that clung to the glasses like glue and spiders seemed to be drawn to them like moths to a flame.

It was difficult to not grimace at the sight. "Is there anything that isn't alcohol?"

The ghoul shrugged. "We sell Nuka-Cola and radiated water. Sorry, there's not much else."

Sensing that I had no other option, I pointed to the least damaged bottle of Nuka-Cola and handed him the caps. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The bottle fizzed as the top popped open. I took a sip of the drink and bit my lip at the sour after-taste.

"So," the ghoul began after a minute long silence. "New in town?"

"Yeah, my brother and I just came in from-" I paused and took another sip. "Up north."

The ghoul raised what was left of his eyebrows and leaned against the counter. "North, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered and set the bottle beside me. "The name's Beth by the way. Bethany Ryans. That idiot I came in with is Alistair." I held out my gloved hand.

The ghoul's eyes widened at the gesture, like it was foreign to him.

_Were people not familiar with the concept of shaking ones hand as a greeting? Surely life wasn't that different from the Enclave._

Hesitant, he stretched out his trembling hand and touched mine. "I'm Gob. It's good to meet you, stranger."

My smile widened. "So, you work here?"

The ghoul sighed and diverted his gaze to the floor. "Yeah. I've been here for about fifteen years now."

"Fifteen years? Gosh."

"It's not as amazing as it sounds, kid."

"It isn't?" I asked. "Surely a job that pays is better than living out in the wastes."

The ghoul gave his version of a chuckle. It was raspy and gruff, like his voice wasn't used to making that sound. "You'd think so but trust me, it's not."

I opened to mouth to ask what he meant but stopped. The sound of shattering glass filled my ears and all chants in the saloon fell silent. Megaton's residents stared at the sight near the back of the saloon. Dread overcame me. I knew that would happen.

"Hey, now lad. We're all friends here," an elder man, who I guessed was Moriarty, said with his hands up and back to the wall.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, are we?" Alistair asked. His voice was full of sarcasm.

Before he could make the situation worse, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm being friendly," he said, but his plasma pistol was aimed at the man's chest and the safety was turned off.

My grip of his shoulder tightened. "You should have let me handle it."

"He thought you were a whore. Sorry for not being more polite."

"Actually lad, you'll find that was the job I left open. I simply assumed you meant your lil' friend there. Sorry for the confusion, lass," Moriarty apologised. The corners of his lips twisted into a sly smirk that not even a blind man would believe was honest.

My lip curled at the sight of it and I turned my attention back to my brother. "Pointing your gun at a civilian isn't going to help, you know. Just put it down."

He was hesitant at first, but he soon holstered the gun.

"Fine," he spat. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Hey, now wait a minute," the sly man said, which stopped us in our tracks. "You did come here for work, yes?"

Alistair's glare hadn't faded and he glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Then you're in luck. I see that you're a resourceful fellow. Perhaps someone who won't have trouble takin' care of a few ruffians?"

"I'm no one's errand boy."

"Now did I say anythin' about errands?" Moriarty asked with a frown. "No, I didn't. I am in need of some hired help, however. Someone to keep the drunkards of this town at bay. Ever since that damned water purifier was up and runnin' at the Jefferson Memorial, more customers have been finding their way into the saloon. So, you stop the riffraff and I pay you a fair wage. What do you say?"

Alistair carefully brought his arms across his best and touched the tip of his chin. It wasn't a decision he was happy with, that much I knew, but it was better than the other jobs we had to scrape through. He had officer training, so taking care of a few drunkards couldn't have been that bad.

"Just that? There isn't more you're not telling me about?" Alistair asked.

Moriarty's focus shifted from him to me. I could feel myself tense under his stare. "Aye, just that. Hell, I might even help your lil' friend find work too. 'Course she won't be at the saloon, seeing as you aren't too happy about that."

Alistair gave a short nod. "Fine, but that's all. No whoring, no drugs. Just business."

"What kind of saloon do you think I work with, kid? It's not as bad as you think," Moriarty retorted and then motioned for Alistair and I to follow him into a back room.

Strange. He almost sounded believable.

Delighted about his new found employee, Moriarty told Alistair the details of his job. The pay wasn't the best, but there was no other alternative. Satisfied that everything was in order, Moriarty soon asked us to leave if we weren't going to buy another drink.

Once outside, I wandered over to the railing that overlooked the city and rubbed the back of my neck. "That could have gone a lot smoother Alistair if you let me do the talking."

"Hey," he said as he closed the saloon's door behind him. "I got the job, didn't I?"

"Only after you almost shot his head off. We need to be more careful around here. You're not in charge of these people."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed and touched the bridge of his nose. "I'll find you work. We'll start to save our caps again and then we'll be out of here in no time."

_And go where?_ I wondered. "When are we going to stop running and settle down?"

"Beth, this isn't our home. These people aren't like us. We're different. We belong with the Enclave. We're better than them." He gently touched my shoulder and brought my chin up. "We'll get home. I promise."

Home. That concept was foreign to me. It had been so long since Raven Rock's destruction.

_Was there even a home to go back to? _


	3. Fading Past

Chapter Three: Fading Past

_The Capital Wasteland, Megaton, 21st of September, 2277_

"You're listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth. No matter how bad it hurts," sang the radio from the corner of the store. "It's been two months since our fellas in Power Amour wiped President Eden's little minions from the Capital Wasteland, and saved our butts for the millionth time. So far, our one, our only Lone Wanderer has not only destroyed the Enclave's little headquarters in the mountains, but has also helped the Brotherhood in wiping out anymore stragglers that could be wandering around out there. If you're listening to this, 101, good job and give 'em hell. Lord knows they deserve it."

I bit the inside of my cheek, almost so much that I tasted blood and turned the radio off.

That was all that mad man on the radio talked about. Fighting the 'Good Fight' or so he called such nonsense. His was the only radio station that anyone could listen to. The Enclave's signal had died long ago and there seemed to be no hope for its return.

_It seems that I'll have to get used to living in Megaton after all. _

Pressure was applied to my shoulder and I jumped back from the touch. Green eyes widened slightly in surprise and the woman crossed her arms over her navy utility jumpsuit.

"Is everything alright, Bethany?" Moira asked. "You look kind of down."

I sighed and looked back at the radio. "I'm fine. I guess I was just out of it for a second there."

"I have moments like that too. It's usually when I get an idea for my experiments."

"Experiments?" I repeated in surprise. "Is that what the smell was before?"

Moira apprehensively rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well, I guess. I mean it was going to be a success. Maybe I heated it up for too long..." she muttered in short, quiet tones and trailed off.

I held my hand out to get her attention. "What were you trying to make?"

Moira paused and grinned such a grin that it rivaled the look of a Yao Guai that caught sight of a potential meal.

"Have you ever wanted to repel a mole rat, but have no idea how? Well, after a few attempts I think I've managed to finally perfect a repellant stick that overwhelms their senses with a 'bad-feel' sensation. Last time, with the use of my assistant, the stick kind of killed a few of them, but now I'm positive that it'll work!" Moira explained in an almost impossibly fast pace.

I tilted my head to the side as I tried to understand. "I see..."

"Do you want a look?" she asked.

"No," I almost shouted. "No. It's best to keep these things a secret, you know? At least until you know your experiments work."

Moira let out a disappointed sigh and returned to her work. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I felt a pang of guilt at the sight of her slowly sweeping the floor with a brush. I turned my attention back to the counter, but soon gave in.

"Thank you, by the way," I whispered. "For allowing me to work here."

Moira looked up and smiled."Oh it's no problem," she replied, like the past few seconds of conversation were completely forgotten. "I could do with the company. Working here gets lonely sometimes, even with my bodyguard."

The mercenary rolled his eyes. "I'm here to work, not talk."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be so grumpy all the time," Moira retorted.

As the two of them argued, I looked over my shoulder at the clock on the wall. I had to wonder how she found one that actually worked and told the correct time.

_Five o'clock._

After one last look at the radio, I moved away from the counter and left Craterside Supply. It was nearing the end of Alistair's shift at the saloon and I knew that I had to tell him the news from the radio. Whether he would believe me or not was something I wasn't sure of.

As I walked through the narrow passages of the town, I couldn't help but stare at the priests knelt beside the atom bomb in the centre of Megaton. Their hands were stretched out above their heads and they prayed to it like it was a God. I had seen a few strange things, but that had to be the strangest. Even Moira wasn't as strange as that, and within the first few seconds of meeting her I knew she wasn't normal. She was friendly though. Friendlier than most that I had came across.

The radio, sadly still on in the saloon, sang an old pre-war tune that was ignored by almost all of the patrons. The only person who did seem to listen to it was the bartender, Gob.

With no trace of Alistair in sight, I decided to talk to him.

At first, Gob hadn't noticed I was there. His attention was fixed on the glass in his hand and he rubbed the rag inside vigorously, even though there was hardly any dirt there.

I cleared my throat and met his gaze.

"Hey Gob," I smiled.

The ghoul's features lit up and he placed the glass on the table. "Oh, Bethany. It's you. I didn't think I'd see you around here, what with working at Moira's and all."

I shrugged. "It was the end of my shift and she was too busy arguing with her bodyguard to notice."

"So it's going well then?"

"Yes, I think so. It's one of the better jobs that I've had in a long time." I sat on the nearest stool and glanced at the door. "Have you seen Alistair around here?"

"The taller smoothskin? Yeah. Last time I saw, he was taking care of one of the drunks," Gob said.

"Did you see where?"

"No, sorry kid."

"Great," I muttered and leaned forward. "I'll just wait here until he comes back."

I caught a glimpse of Gob's small smile out of the corner of my eye and wondered if he ever had much company. I knew he talked to the town's 'local entertainment', Nova, but that was all.

His voice brought me out of my train of thought. "Did something happen to your arm?"

I followed his line of sight to the bandage that covered the majority of my lower shoulder.

My mouth soon felt dry. "I injured it sometime ago. That's all."

Gob whistled, but it was a low sound that only I could hear. "It must have been one hell of an injury, kid."

Images of purple veins and pale skin flashed through my mind, as did the souring pain I had to endure for many weeks. My fingers lightly traced the line of the scar. The mark where the needle pierced my skin must have still been there.

"Shit happens," I answered and rolled my sleeve further down.

Gob nodded in agreement. "You could say that again."

He was closer than before and my focus caught the dark red colour on the neckline of his otherwise pale shirt. He moved back, which showed more of the wound on his lower neck.

"How did you get that?"

The ghoul tensed. "What?"

"The gash under your shirt. I told you my story. What's the story about yours? Fell down the stairs or something?" I joked.

Gob's bewildered expression vanished. He returned to wiping down the counter and kept his head down.

"Um, Gob?"

"Yeah, I must have slipped or somethin'" the ghoul replied, but it was a quick reply and barely had any meaning behind the words.

I leant over my barstool's front legs to get closer to him. "Did something happen?"

The rag swiftly stopped on the edge of the tabletop. "Look kid, it's not something I want to talk about."

"Which means that something happened," I added. "You can talk to me."

He was conflicted; caught between his feelings and his instinct. That I could tell.

A creak echoed through the room and heavy boots stopped beside the doorway.

My eyes widened at Alistair, who wiped the sweat from his brow and rolled his shoulders back. His leather armour had several holes in it but thankfully neither of them looked serious.

"Beth? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Alistair asked with a frown.

"I finished early." I left the barstool and tapped his shoulder. "There's something I need to tell you."

His frown deepened for a moment before he realised what I meant. "Oh. Let's talk outside."

I nodded and walked out.

Once I was sure we were alone I turned to him. "More Enclave forces are being hunted down, Alistair. There are barely any of us left. We're becoming extinct."

My brother didn't listen. He simply shook his head. "You're overreacting."

"I heard it on the radio myself. That Three Dog character said so. Someone is hunting us down, one by one. Whoever this assassin is has helped the Brotherhood of Steel more times than I can count. Listen to the radio yourself. You'll come to the same conclusion," I argued.

"Even if that's true, this person has no idea who we are. You're worrying about nothing-"

"I'm not worrying," I almost yelled. "I'm telling you that there's no way we can contact the Enclave now. Admit it, Alistair. They've turned their backs on us. They've forgotten us."

We were pawns in a game of chess between two rival groups. Both wanted nothing more than to wipe the other from existence. My brother and I were expendable. If the Enclave really cared about us, if we were really that important, they would have already found us.

Alistair took a step forward. "Beth, you know we can't give up. We can't stay here. You know this."

"Then how do you plan on finding them?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" He threw both hands up in the air. "I don't know but I'll figure something out."

"Alright, alright. I just came to tell you what I found out."

"Well next time tell me when you find something important that may actually help us," he snapped and headed back towards the saloon.

"Alistair-" I said. "This is just hard to come to terms with. I don't mean to be like this. I... I don't know what's happening to me."

My brother stopped and gently touched my wrist, just below my bandages. "You've not been the same since this happened. It might be worth checking it over with a doctor."

"It's not that."

"Yes, it is, but I'm not going to argue about it. Just, promise to get it checked soon, okay?"

I bit my tongue and swatted his hand away. "Only if it gets worse."

Alistair shook his head. "Curse your damn stubbornness."

"Curse your damn stupidity," I barked back.

His brows furrowed and a small smirk appeared. "Hah, that was almost funny. Keep practising your jokes. One day you might make a fine comedian."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back towards the saloon. "Get in there before that sly bastard finds you."

"Fine, but we're not done discussing this."

As the door closed behind him, I couldn't help but lightly touch my shoulder. My fingers twitched and I bit my tongue. It was getting worse.


	4. Fear Within Our Walls

Chapter Four: Fear Within Our Walls

_The Capital Wasteland, Megaton, 29th of September, 2277_

"No, no you shouldn't use so much Abraxo cleaner! Do you want this place to go up like an atom bomb?" I asked and took the cleaning agent further away from the chemical compound. Even with a small drop, the liquid in the cooking pot began to boil and spill over the counter. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that it had actually sprouted legs and made its way onto the walls and ceiling, because somehow, that's where it was.

Moira's lips were set in a fine line and she quickly placed both hands on her hips. "Now you're being a tad melodramatic. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No, Moira. It won't." I looked over my shoulder at her guard. "Please tell her. Even you must know this is a bad idea."

The guard's hands flew up in the air. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Some help you are," I huffed.

"I'm sure that if I just add a little bit more, the molerat repellant will be perfect-" Moira interrupted but I cut her off.

"You got Alistair to test it on a molerat just outside of this godforsaken town and that one died. Do you intend to kill anymore, including us? Because that's what will happen."

She lowered her gaze. Her hands cupped together behind her back. "I didn't mean for it to end up like that," she whispered.

"No one ever does," I sighed. Too many times had an experiment went wrong back in Raven Rock. The scientists never thought much of it and marked whatever it was as a failure. The animals they experimented on all ended up meeting the same fate in the end. Moira meant well but her methods were only going to lead to ruin.

"What do you know anyway? You're not a scientist," she argued.

_I was,_ I thought.

"You have no idea what I do will work or not," she added and crossed her arms.

I shook my head and placed the detergent box on the table. "Moira, sometimes these things aren't worth it. Why don't you start a new project and leave this one alone for a while? Maybe you could come back to it when you've had more time to think about it. You never know, a new idea may come to you when you least expect it."

Moira tapped the tip of her chin for a moment. She smiled a smile that grew brighter by the minute and dashed over to her terminal.

"What are you doing?"

"You gave me a great idea! I have to write it down before I forget it," she replied.

I chuckled. It seemed that I was able to convince her.

"You know your way around this type of thing, don't you kid?" the guard smirked.

I gave a short nod. "I suppose. Don't get me wrong, she means well but some of these experiments can easily go wrong."

He scoffed. "Tell me about it. You weren't here a couple of months back. She wanted to try to make Brahmin steak taste better, so she started cookin'. A few hours later, the whole place smells like the back end of a Brahmin. 'A little too much Nuka Cola sand maybe less sugar bombs, she said.' I had to get out while I still could and wouldn't dare come back until the smell left."

We watched as Moira typed away at her terminal without a care in the world. Her smile widened as fresh ideas and possibilities flashed through her mind.

"Strange how she stayed here, even with the smell," the guard continued. "I have no idea how it didn't bother her."

"Didn't you feel guilty about it?"

He shrugged. "I guess, but hey I'm only here for the pay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"What?"

"I'm no fool. It's more than that. I can tell."

He frowned. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I know that her recent experiment cost quite a lot to do, and that she didn't have enough to pay you."

"Yeah, well I'm adding that up to the final thing."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the store. "Keep telling yourself that. You may fool her, but I don't think anyone else will believe it."

He glanced at Moira, bit the corner of his lower lip and shook his head. "Shut up, kid."

I smirked. _I knew it._

The door to Craterside Supply parted with a heavy creak. Leather boots stepped inside and a man, tall with a tricorn hat and duster, stalked over to the counter. Hesitant, I rounded the table and placed both hands on the top.

"What can I do for you stranger?" I asked.

The man tugged out some form of weapon from his rucksack and threw it to one side. I narrowed my eyes at it. It was a plasma rifle and not just any. My fingers delicately traced the edge were the encryption was. _Model 9373-B12._ And next to it. _Enclave._

I caught the glimmer of steel holotags around his neck and had to wonder if they either belonged to him, or if he hunted whoever once owned them down and then later took them for himself, like a prize or trophy.

"Where did you get this?"

He frowned. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me," I said and pushed the rifle back to him.

"If you're worried about the owner comin' to collect it, don't worry little girl. He won't. The sucker's dead. It's that simple. Now, I'd like to trade it."

"This person must have been a pretty formidable opponent to carry this around, huh?

He swiftly crossed his arms and shook his head. "What is this, an interrogation? Are you gonna let me sell it or not?"

"Oh, well of course she is," Moira said from her terminal. "What condition is it in honey?"

"The condition's reasonable. There are several scratches on the casing and one of the coils inside looks to have been badly damaged. I'm afraid we'll only be able to give the man eighty caps for it," I said.

The man suddenly barked out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. Now what really is the price?"

I shrugged. "That's the offer. Take it or leave it."

With a low snarl, he leaned in over the counter. I didn't move, though inside my instincts begged me to dash through the door and never come back. "Listen here girl. I didn't trek halfway across these damned wastes just for eighty caps. Make a fairer offer."

I glanced over my shoulder. "Moira, what do you think?"

Moira, slightly startled, stood up and wandered over to the weapon. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we can bump up the price a little, for his sake. I mean he did travel all that way."

I shook my head. "He could have bought this from a merchant and we'd have no choice to believe his story."

"You have a point, but still..."

I sighed and took the weapon. "Ninety caps it is."

The man smiled a toothy grin, though I could have swore there were insects in there, and took the caps without hesitance. "Nice doin' business with you, and of course you too Moira darlin'."

"Sure, Joe, you too," Moira replied before the cloaked man left the store in a slow pace.

I frowned. "Moira, who was that man?"

"Oh, he's a sweetheart," she laughed. "A little rough around the edges but a gentlemen at heart. You know, he's helped me so much over the years. He even helped my lab assistant when making my Wasteland Survival Guide."

"Wasteland Survival Guide?"

"Yeah!" Moira almost yelled in excitement. "I should give you a copy actually. We worked really hard on it."

"And who is your lab assistant if he had help from that guy?"

"Why the vault kid of course! You know, mister one-oh-one. He used to come here regularly. Now, I barely see him. Probably helping the Good Fight I suppose or that's what Three Dog says anyway."

I felt my very insides churn at that. Vault 101. Mister 101.

_The Enclave assassin was in Megaton._


	5. Nightmares & Expectations

Chapter V: Nightmares & Expectations

_The Capital Wasteland, Megaton, 10th of October, 2277_

I stared at the rippled reflection in the glass. Dirt and sweat clung to the face like flies to a fresh steak of Brahmin. The dark, bubbling liquid was strangely fascinating and yet I didn't quite know why.

"Err, kid?" came a rough voice.

Slowly, I looked up. Pale eyes, slightly clouded, timidly stared at me in question. As I tilted my head to the side, the ghoul looked away. I had known him for a while now and yet he insisted on being shy. Though, it wasn't unknown that people treated him a bit too harshly. Mostly verbal, but that wound near his collar told me otherwise.

"Are you, uh, alright?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," was my answer.

Gob was taken aback, but after a quick glance over his shoulder, leaned further into the counter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um, because it could help?"

"But what would I give you in return?" After a confused look, I sighed and took another sip of the Nuka Cola. "Everyone wants something in his god-forsaken wasteland. If its information, food or even just to talk, they want something for it." I curled my lip. "Make it worth their time."

"What happened to make you think like that, kid? I'm not saying it's not true but, I dunno, you looked happy a few days ago."

He was right. I had changed. The last few months had been tough and I was no longer the same person I saw in the mirror. My skin was scorched, cut and flaky due to the constant heat of both radiation and sunlight. My own brother had slowly become a shadow that I once knew. I looked into his eyes and no longer saw the hope and joy he once had when he saw me after a long day. He no longer laughed or smiled. Instead, all that was there was a frown, or maybe even a forced smirk. He drank far too often, and not water, nor the occasional Vodka, but enough Whisky to knock a man out for a week. He changed, and so did I, and I didn't like it.

A thought crossed my mind and I set the glass down. "I'll tell you my problem if you tell me yours. It's a fair trade."

The ghoul worriedly licked his lips. "Wait, what?"

I smiled. "I want to know what happened to your neck. It doesn't seem to be getting any better and don't say it's a ghoul thing. I used to be a scientist. Not a doctor but I know enough to know when a wound is getting worse."

The ghoul shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Gob," I urged. "I won't force you, but I can tell it's bothering you. Just like my problem is bothering me. It couldn't help to share, right?"

He was ashamed. It hurt to see him like that, but I understood. I learned that the only friend he had was the whore, or local entertainment, and even though she seemed nice, she was a little too nice to my brother. Though, he was too naive to notice.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," he replied. "At least someone cares, right?"

I tapped the bar stool next to me. After another glance back, he left the rag on the counter and took the seat.

"So, how did it really happen?"

The ghoul lifted his hands in the air. "Not so loud, smoothskin. I'll tell ya if you keep your voice down."

I gave a small smile and nodded.

Gob let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head. His fingers intertwined with each other as he brought up the courage to say what was on his mind. "It was Mister Moriarty. It's no secret that he smacks me around if I do somethin' wrong. A few nights back, a wine bottle broke and I got the blame for it. I don't know who it was, but it was enough to get Moriarty's attention. Things escalated quickly and that's how I got the gash on my neck."

I froze in shock. I tried to come to terms with what he had said, but it didn't seem to register. "He... he beat you?"

Gob shrugged. "It's not the first time. You get used to it after a while. It's just knowing when it's coming that I have to watch out for."

My heart sank. I knew Moriarty was the type of man not to trust from the first day I laid eyes on him, but I didn't think he was that cruel.

"The bastard," I whispered. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? It needs treating. It will only get worse if you leave it."

He shook his head, but the corners of his ruined lips rose at the gesture. "It'll be fine, kid. Don't worry about it. I've had worse scrapes than this."

I'd be damned if I didn't do something. My humanity wasn't that far gone for me to let him willingly suffer. "You sell stimpacks here, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah we do. Why?" he asked, though slightly hesitant.

I took out a pouch of caps and placed it in his rough hands. "Here. I'd like one."

"Okay," he said, a little confused, and wandered behind the bar to the medical kit placed on the wall. I allowed my gaze to roam his back, only to have my breath hitch. The shirt must have only been thin because I was able to see another recently inflicted wound, or maybe it was the same. It covered his shoulder in a large vertical line that stemmed from several other branches that travelled down the lower back and spine. The dust, sweat and grime of the wasteland managed to fade some of the crimson, but the ridges that stuck out, probably pieces of broken bone, were clearly visible and worried me.

"Gob, get me another one as well," I said. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"Here you go smoothskin," he said without an inkling of what was going on and set them on the counter. He returned to his place on the stool and notably relaxed. His relaxed state, however, did not last long.

"Thanks," I smiled and touched the edge of his shoulder. "Now lower the neckline of your shirt."

He shied away. His smile faded as soon as the neckline was mentioned. "What?"

"Why do you think I bought the stimpacks? Now hold still. This may sting a little."

"Stimpacks don't work that well on ghouls, kid," he sighed. "You don't want to waste that."

I rolled my eyes. "Gob, trust me on this. That wound needs to be mended and if this will help at all, even a little, then it's worth it."

His gaze roamed the needle. Even from where I sat, I could see the way the muscle in his throat tightened at the very thought of it and probably whether he could trust me or not. Maybe he wondered if I'd hurt him and simply played the part of his friend for the short time we knew each other.

After a long moment, he let out a heavy breath and rolled down the collar. "Just... get it over with."

The needle slowly sunk into the worst part of his skin. He wouldn't lower the neckline enough for me to get a proper glance at the wound, but it was something I was, ashamedly, grateful for. After the second stimpack made its mark, I put the empty syringes to one side and watched as the pain notably eased from his expression.

With a little hesitance, Gob rolled his shoulder in a circle. The joints were much easier to move. "Kid, I don't know how to thank you," he whispered. I was a little startled by the emotion that glimmered through his milky eyes and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"You're welcome, but try not to break anymore bottles," I said with a small smirk and returned to my drink.

"You know, it's your turn now, kid."

I blinked and set my glass back down. "Crap."

The poor ghoul cocked his head to the side and placed a hand near mine. "It does help to talk about it."

"Maybe some other time. It's not something I can openly say to someone without either making the situation worse for Alistair or I, or risking our lives."

Gob's fingers lingered near mine, and almost seemed to inch closer. "You could have gone to Mister Moriarty about what I said just then," he muttered. "And that would risk my life. If he heard me saying such things about him and about giving you a discount on your drinks, I'd be a dead ghoul."

"Gob... you have to understand that my troubles are little more important than-" I stopped. He knew what I was going to say, that my troubles meant more than his did, and that I didn't trust him. The truth was, I did. I did trust him. Maybe that was why I couldn't tell him. Because he was the one person, aside from Alistair, that would actually listen and tell no one. Maybe it was my fear of rejection, of his opinion changing once he found out about my past. Maybe I just didn't want to face the truth that the Enclave were not coming back.

Gob stood and left his seat.

"Gob-" I began but he held his hand up.

"It's okay, kid. I understand. There's no need to tell me."

I swallowed the contents of my glass thickly. The expression he held, disappointment, made the guilt I already felt much worse.

A heavy draft entered the cool air of the saloon and sent shivers across the skin. The door screeched like nails against stone as it curved open and the floor shook at the heavy boots that were the first to step inside.

My eyes widened slightly at the figure. It was Joe, the man Moira knew that wandered into Craterside Supply a while back. I had thought that he'd left town. Perhaps he did.

"Goddamn it Joe, get out of the way," a voice ordered. His voice was multi-tonal, deep and raspy. Definitely male.

"Just because I help you on your little missions don't mean you can order me about, got it kid?" Joe warned and stepped to one side.

"Whatever you say," the man replied. It was when the saloon's door closed that I got to see who he was. His face was shrouded by a steel helmet, with large eye plates that hid his humanity from the world.

"Good, now what's to drink in this wastepit?" Joe asked with outstretched arms before he planted his huge arse in the stool next to me. "Oi! Ghoul. Get me as much whisky and vodka that's available. I feel like drinkin' tonight."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, but also kept to myself. Joe's companion, at a loss for seats, decided to also sit by me. It was only when he was close that I spotted the Brotherhood of Steel holotags around his neck and completely froze. His armour, bulky and with the insignia on the front, could belong to no other. How I hadn't guessed who he was on first sight was surprising.

I lowered my head and brushed more of my hair in front of my face. I hoped neither men would notice me.

"Gob, I haven't seen you in a while!" the Brotherhood of Steel soldier said cheerfully.

I dared a peek, only to see Gob's more than happy expression.  
_  
Did he know him? _I thought. _I was sure that the Brotherhood hated mutants and found them impure, like the Enclave._

Maybe times had changed.

"Joshua, it's great to see you again," Gob said with a wide grin. "It's been a long time, kid."

"Yeah, well I've been busy lately."

"As I can see," he said with a look of admiration at the armour. "New gear?"

Joshua shrugged. "It's something new, but the wasteland's getting to it. I'll need to get a new set soon."

Gob nodded and gave him a bottle of scotch. "Here you are, kid. The usual, right?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but watch as his gloved fingers caught the latches at the sides and back of his neck and tugged the helmet free. Brown eyes were the first part of his appearance to take my attention. They were large and bloodshot. A large scar, ranged from the top of his brow to the bottom of his cheek covered one of them.

The loud laughter that rang through my ears came to my left, Joe, who gulped down the alcohol in his bottle within a matter of seconds. With a satisfied grin, he wiped his beard and gestured Gob for more. He glanced my way and I quickly ducked my head.

"Well look who it is" he said with a laugh. I tensed. "If it isn't the little lady that gave me that very _generous _discount." He wrapped a large arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

The amount of curses that bolted through my head would be enough to make the priests at the Church of Atom ashamed to see me in public.

"You know this lady?" Joshua asked in interest.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. Curse his damn yao guai arms.

"We're merely acquaintances," I explained and pushed his arm away. "Nothing more."

Joshua leaned back against the wall with the scotch at the edge of his thin lips. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," I said and was ready to stand, only to have Joshua's hand grab my wrist tightly and pull me back down.

"Where are you going in such a rush? We've only just got here after all," he smirked.

I withdrew my hand and brushed a few strands of hair back. "And you are-?"

His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, but his reaction soon faded and he held out his hand. "Joshua, Brotherhood of Steel soldier, feared wasteland hero, or villain, or more commonly known around the wasteland as Mister Vault One Oh One, at your service."

I must have been stabbed, for I could physically feel the blood drain from my body as fast as a bullet is shot from a gun. That wasn't possible. He was the Enclave assassin. He was Alistair and I's hunter. He was the man in front of me who didn't seem to have a clue who I was.

"You're the man from the vault, right?" I slowly asked.

He nodded. "Sure am. Don't worry, I get your sort of reaction often. Some people doubt the legend is actually real, but I am living proof and I can assure you, everything you've heard about me is true," he said with a wink.

I frowned. _He was the assassin? _I thought. _He was little more than a bigheaded wastelander with fancy armour. He managed to wipe out a whole battalion of Enclave in little under a night? _

That Three Dog character must have been insane, unless there was more to that man than met the eye.

"Glad to meet you," I lied and shook his hand.

Joshua's grin grew and he gestured to me with his thumb. "Gob, get the lady whatever she wants. It's on me."

I shook my head. "Don't do anything, Gob. I'm no one's charity."

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Joe grinned from behind. "I wouldn't challenge him, little girl. He gets what he wants."

"Yeah, well, not tonight," I said and swiftly left my seat.

"Hey now wait a minute, where are you going?" Joshua asked. He reached out to grab my arm, but I pulled back just in time. "You never even told me your name, lady."

I frowned and took a step back. I couldn't tell him my real name. "You want to know my name? It's-"

"Bethany," Gob replied, much to my shock. "Her name's Bethany. She's new around here, Joshua, so don't give her a hard time."

"Bethany?" Joshua frowned. That was it. I was as good as dead. "I've never met a girl called Bethany before. It has a nice ring to it." He placed his helmet beneath his arm and gave a short nod. "I'm glad to meet you too, Bethany."

The way my name rolled off his tongue was enough to make my stomach churn. It wasn't natural. It was vile. I had so much pent up anger and hatred towards the man and yet he wasn't even the person I had been afraid of for the last few months. I had nightmares most nights about a man that drove fear into the hearts of anyone he came across and could murder any who dared defy him. I dreamed of a man that was a killer, not a pretend knight whose ego could not get any larger.

Disappointed for the lack of a better word, I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard him call. It was only when he grabbed my wrist for a third time that I had the courage to fight back. Pain flared in the back of my hand, but not as much as Joshua must have felt. The area of where I hit him burned and reddened like a pre-war apple.

His hand slowly covered his jaw, and his smirk returned. "Huh. I didn't think you had the guts to do that, lady."

"I'll do worse than that if you dare touch me again," I threatened through gritted teeth.

"I knew this was going to happen," I heard Joe mutter by the bar, but he didn't move to stand. Instead, he kept drinking his vodka and whisky like nothing had happened.

"You really shouldn't have done that, lady," Joshua said. His eyes narrowed, and I was suddenly aware of who had actually murdered my brethren. The bigheaded child was a charade. The killer hid below the surface.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gob, who had stepped in between us. "Look, Joshua, Bethany, this isn't a good idea."

"Keep out of this Gob," Joshua shouted. "Don't get involved."

"Leave him alone, you pompous ass," I yelled back. My fingers ghosted the hilt of my plasma pistol strapped to my waist.

"What in the devil is going on here?" someone demanded, and I didn't have to turn to know it was Moriarty. Alistair stood beside him, wide eyed and with his weapon in hand.

"Moriarty," Joshua greeted. "Been a while?"

"Oh, it's you," Moriarty sneered and shoved Alistair in the shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of trouble? Isn't that what I pay you for?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take care of it," Alistair groaned before he stepped closer to us, though his attention had immediately fixed on Joshua, whose glare hadn't faltered. "You. Out. Now."

"You're honestly going to kick me out of this place?" Joshua asked. He pointed his index finger at me and shook his head. "It's her fault. She's the one who assaulted me."

Alistair dared a glance in my direction before he raised his weapon higher in the air. "Get out of here now. I won't ask again."

The whole saloon had fallen silent. All eyes were on us and listened with intent ears.

"It's okay Alistair, I was going to leave anyway," I said.

Alistair hadn't moved. "No," was his reply. "I'm in charge of who leaves and it's you. Now go."

"Fine. Come on Joe," Joshua said after a few moments.

"Just wait a minute. I can't leave sober," Joe complained, but a swift smack to the back of the head from Joshua was enough to get him to move. "You're gonna pay for that you know," Joe threatened before he grabbed the three vodka bottles he hadn't paid for and stomped out of the saloon.

Once the door had shut behind them I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my head against the wall.

"Bethany, what the hell was that about?" Alistair asked. His voice broke in frustration, or perhaps it was worry. "You're picking fights now? Is that it?"

"Do you have any idea who that was?" I whispered.

"No, and I don't care."

"Oh, trust me you will," I sighed. I took Alistair's hand and brought him closer to me. "That was the assassin," I whispered in his ear and let him go.

Alistair frowned. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and brought him back. "Mister One Oh One you idiot!"

Alistair jumped back. The expression on his face was one I only saw once and that was when the Vertibird crashed three months ago. "You're certain?"

"Positive," I reassured. "He said it himself."

"Shit."

"And now you know why I was panicking."

My brother holstered his weapon and crossed his arms. "Does he know who you are?"

I shook my head. "Only my first name. He doesn't know who we are."

"Good. Good."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't stay here any longer."

"Beth, we have no other choice. We're still saving caps and don't have enough to leave just yet." At my worried expression, Alistair held both my shoulders and brought me into a hug. "We'll get through this, alright? We just need to stay away from this man. He's bound to leave this place soon. Just try not to worry."

Even though the assassin didn't know who I was, I made a lasting impression on him, one that was bound to get me into trouble. Something was going to happen if we stayed in Megaton, I was sure of it. I just didn't want to think about what it would be.

Alistair slowly let me go and turned to face the back of the saloon. "I was in a discussion with Moriarty when that happened. I better get back."

I gave a small nod.

"We'll get through this. I promise."

With a reassuring smile, he left to the back of the saloon. As I headed towards the door, I couldn't help but glance back at Gob who hadn't moved his gaze from me since the argument. There was fear in his eyes and uncertainty. He must have heard what Alistair had said. If that was his reaction to our conversation, I feared to wonder what his reaction would be if he found out about my past. I smiled to him but he gave none in return. Instead he lowered his head and went back to cleaning glasses.


End file.
